everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Introductions
"Introductions" is the eighty-fourth and final video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Note: The last event in the series is the finding of Box #7. It was uploaded at exactly 12:00 AM, EST. YouTube Description Your go-to source for the happy & healthy lifestyle on a budget! Transcript series of silent shots of [[Dr. James Corenthal|Corenthal] walking away from the camera. Cut to Corenthal, Candleverse Jeff and Candleverse Evan hurriedly approaching a tree against which Vinny, with a full head of hair, is lying. He is grasping his neck, but is unscathed. The shots are interrupted by occasional black screens. Suddenly, Johnny Cash's rendering of ''We'll Meet Again starts playing.]'' ♫ Yeah, we'll meet again. I don't know where, and I don't know when... ♫ ♫ But I do know, we'll meet again, some sunny day. ♫ ♫ So honey, keep on smilin' through. ♫ approaches Vinny, whose eyes are still closed. Evan curtly kicks Vinny's leg to alert him to his presence. Vinny looks around, takes his hand off his neck and realises he's uninjured. He feels his head to check if he has hair. Evan offers Vinny his hand, who takes it, fist-bumping Jeff once he stands. ♫ Just like you always do. ♫ audio of the cast and Corenthal cuts in. ♫ 'Til the blue sky drives the dark clouds far away. ♫ turns to Corenthal. Vincent: tearfully I fucked up, dad. two embrace. Corenthal: It's alright. ♫ And would ya please say hello... ♫ Vincent: It's not. ♫ ...to all the folks that I know... ♫ Corenthal: And it won't be... over the song local audio cuts out again ♫ ...and tell 'em I won't be long? ♫ approaches the cameraman, saying something inaudible, and begins to remove the camera from it.. Someone begins to set the camera down at the base of the tree. ♫ They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singin' this song! ♫ audio returns. Unknown (out-of-frame): the camera Whaddya wanna do with that? Vincent: We don't need it. ♫ We'll meet again... ♫ Unknown (out-of-frame): You sure? camera is set down at the base of the tree. Vince: Yep. Unknown (out-of-frame): Okay. ♫ Don't know where, don't know when... ♫ music continues. The camera is still, filming the clearing beyond the tree. ♫ But I know we'll meet again some sunny day. ♫ birds are chirping and the sun is shining. The four walk off into the clearing as the song ends, Corenthal putting his arms around Evan's shoulders. four exit frame ---- Notes * This is the final EverymanHYBRID video. * The song that plays is Johnny Cash's rendition of We'll Meet Again. ** The rendition is notable as Cash's last song, being the last track of his final album, released months before the singer's death in 2003. *This video appears to take place in Corenthal's "Eden", an "inner sanctum to the monsters' sanctuary" (as he describes it in The property), presumed to be a space in the Candleverse that Corenthal has rid of Slenderman and his monstrous companions. *This video marks the last appearances of Dr. James Corenthal, Vinny, Evan, and Jeff in the series. *In the beyondEMH video #askEMH - Q&A Chat #2, the cast clarify that in his unintelligible response to Vinnie saying "I fucked up", Corenthal says something along the lines of "You did what you thought was right." Speculation * The iteration cycle has started anew, as the most recent iterations have all died. A new cycle is implicitly beginning. * The iteration cycle could also be ending due to the camera clicking off, signifying the end of the metanarrative due to lack of recorded content. * The exact nature of Corenthal's "Eden" becomes increasingly muddled with the release of this video: ** Vinny appears in the dimension once he's died. If Corenthal's "Eden" is in the Candleverse and is the repository for the "spirits" of the Iterations, it is unclear how or why Evan was seen in "Eden" in Half-acre of ash (before he even died). ** Steph is not here, suggesting that if she is part of the iteration cycle, she does not have a "spirit" in the Candleverse. It's theorized that she "wrote herself out of the story." *** Steph could have reiterated as the cameraman in this video. * This may be one of the final iterations, as Habit mentioned in Half-acre of ash that he would change things. External Links Video Category:Videos